


By the Book

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Kate and Tim had long wanted Tony to act like a professional.  They are about to have that wish come true.  I allowed Kate to live.





	By the Book

By The Book

 

AN: This is AU since, at that time, we had no idea what Tony’s place looked like. I gave Tony more education, and I probably got some of the series ‘facts’ wrong. It was not intentional. Please just overlook things if that is the case. Enjoy!

 

Gibbs stormed into the ER waiting room. He was seeing red. He had found out what had happened. The argument, the reason his senior field agent was in the hospital with a bullet in his chest. He had heard the story from Tim and Ducky had confirmation from Kate.

Gibbs saw the target of his anger, he took a breath and calmed himself just a little before he approached Kate.

“What happened, Kate?” Gibbs asked. “What happened?”

“He was just…he was shouting orders. He just….” Kate tried to explain. 

Gibbs had seen it develop, a general disrespect by Kate of Tony. Tim had even started to take Kate’s lead. Gibbs had not said anything. He knew the reason Tony was treating them the way he was. He was taking a gradual, easy approach to training both agents. Gibbs knew that. He had agreed that that method would be the most effective with the two of them.

“He’s your senior field agent, Kate. He’s in charge when I’m not there.” Gibbs growled. “And you can’t take orders from him? You don’t like his leadership, then find another team.” Gibbs paused, his anger showing. “…because this will NEVER happen again! Do you understand me?”

Gibbs turned on his heel and went off in search of Tony’s room, leaving a stunned, wide-eyed, open-mouthed Kate in his wake.

Tony was still in surgery. He left Kate in the ER waiting room and went to the surgical waiting room, and sat. He needed the time and space from Kate to calm himself. He was feeling much better by the time Abby and Ducky showed up. They had come from NCIS as soon as they heard.

Abby paced the floor between asking Gibbs questions and crying on his shoulder. She couldn’t lose her best friend. Ducky had gone off in search of a nurse to give him an update on Tony’s condition.

Ducky came back with Tony’s doctor. The doctor told them all that Tony had survived the surgery. The bullet had been removed, it had damaged his lung. And he would be seen by Dr. Pitt as soon as he was out of surgery. The doctor was expected in the next hour or two.

Kate didn’t say much of anything to anybody. What had she done wrong here? She was just asking Tony a question. And besides, she knew more than Tony. He had a Physical Education degree, something not even related to his current job. At least she actually used her degree. True, Tony had experience in law enforcement. But as a beat cop…please! Cops were a dime a dozen.

Kate looked up and Gibbs. He was talking to her, bringing her out of her ravine. “…go see Tony if you want. Then you’re off for the rest of the week. You need some time to think about this.”

Kate looked at Gibbs. “What did I do? This is not my fault. You can’t….”

“You don’t know what you did?” Gibbs asked, not believing her gall, and trying his best to control his anger. “Then you do need the time. And I absolutely can...the director already knows what happened. He’s signed off on it.” He replied.

Kate shook her head. She started to speak. 

Gibbs stopped her. “I meant what I said, Agent Todd. Tony is my second in command. You don’t have to like him. But you have to respect his position.” Gibbs paused. “If you can’t…I can find someone who will. I chose you over a lot of very qualified candidates, Kate.”

Kate looked at Gibbs for just a moment before she gathered her things and headed for Tony’s hospital room. Kate paused as she walked in the door. She had an instant flashback to the plague, the still pale form lying on the bed. 

Kate went up to the bedside and looked at Tony. The right side of his chest was covered with a huge bandage. He had a couple of IVs going, and he was on a heart monitor and a ventilator. She found herself just staring at him, almost expecting him to open his eyes. She had wanted him to say that this was all a big joke. He wasn’t lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. She started to cry. But, the sad thing was she didn’t know why. Was she scared for her job or scared for her partner?

Kate turned and left the room, ashamed of her selfishness. And the fact she didn’t know the answer to her own question.

Kate was told by Gibbs not to come back to the hospital for a few days. He wanted her to have plenty of time to think about what had happened. Too, Kate suspected, Gibbs was still much, much too angry to deal with her. Kate was well aware of Gibbs’s and Tony’s friendship. Thought, she admitted, she did not understand it.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tony improved quickly. He left the hospital in a couple weeks and went, immediately, to Gibbs’s house. 

Abby had taken on the task, as usual, to get Tony some things he would need while at Gibbs’s house. She invited Kate along to help her. Abby knew about the friction between Tony and Kate. Abby thought maybe she could help the situation without actually appearing to do so. Maybe Kate would understand her partner if she knew him a little better.

“I’ve never been in Tony’s place.” Kate replied as Abby put her key in the door. “But once you’ve seen one frat house dorm room….”

Abby smiled a knowing smile, as she opened the door. Kate was in for the surprise of her life.

Kate was speechless at first. She thought sure they were in the wrong apartment. That Abby was playing a joke on her. Then she noticed the huge TV and the bookcases full of movies. She looked around stunned. The place was elegant, simply, but tastefully furnished and…she stopped right then and just stared. How had she missed the piano?

Abby, meanwhile, watched Kate, thoroughly enjoying her stunned reaction. Abby had started to gather what she needed. She went into the kitchen. She opened his stocked fridge and started to remove the perishable food. She put some what could be frozen in the freezer. She put the rest in a heavy-duty cloth grocery bag to take to Gibbs’s house. The kitchen was stunning, even though it was simple in design, very modern and classic at the same time. Kate was, again, speechless.

Kate finally found her voice. “This is Tony place? Really?”

Abby nodded. “I have a few more things to pick up. I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Kate nodded. She went back into the living room. She couldn’t resist hitting a few keys on the piano. She then noticed Tony’s wall of degrees…wait degrees, with an ‘s’, as in more than one? Kate studied the documents. As it turned out Tony had a Bachelor’s in Criminology and one in Music, and there were textbooks lying on the coffee table.

Abby finished in the kitchen. She smiled as Kate looked at the books. “Grab those, Kate.” Abby said referring to the textbooks. “And I’ll get his laptop. I’m sure he’ll be given an extension on everything. But still, it’ll keep him busy.”

Kate picked up the books and looked at them, then at Abby. “What?”

Abby smiled at Kate’s confusion. “Tony’s just started his Masters in Criminology. I would hate for him to get behind now. He…it took his so long to get his Bachelors, between working full-time, the changing jobs and the subsequent moves. I just…I can’t see how he found the time, myself.”

Kate just looked at her. “What?”

Abby just shook her head. Kate was in for another surprise as she followed Abby into Tony’s bedroom. Kate had expected a mirrored celling, leopard-print bedding and a huge king-sized bed, among frat-boy paraphernalia. What she got shocked her, a nice, tidy tasteful bedroom, full of books and not a television in sight. She looked in his closet; it was even neat and orderly.

Kate went back into the living room and sat down. How could she have been so wrong about someone she thought she knew so well? Then she realized she had only taken Tony at face value. She had never taken the time to get to know him. She looked around his place and realized, with only a few, slight obvious modifications, this could be her apartment. She shook her head. How could she have been so blind?

“You ready?” Abby asked when she returned to the living room. She had a couple bags in her hands. She motioned for Kate to get the rest.

“You didn’t need my help.” Kate stated as they locked up and walked down the hall. 

Abby shook her head and grinned. “No, but sometimes it just helps to see how a person lives. You can find out what their interests are.” Abby meant the piano in that case. “And you even find a few extra surprises.” Abby said, referring to the degrees on Tony’s wall.

“He talks about his P.E. degree.” Kate stated.

Abby nodded. “He’s proud of it, too. He wouldn’t have gotten to play in the Final Four without that scholarship he got for his grades.”

“Tony played in the Final Four?” Kate had no idea. She was a huge fan of college basketball. Though, she guessed, not many people knew that about her. She had heard his name, though, of course, at the time, it meant nothing to her. She just…never made the connection. Though, how many DiNozzos could there be who were 6 ‘3” with the first name of Anthony? “ 

“One of the best games of his college career, he might have gone pro, if hadn’t been for Brad Pitt.” Abby replied.

“You mean Dr. Pitt?” Kate asked as she and Abby put Tony’s things into Abby’s hearse. She remembered their conversation during Tony’s battle with the Plague. She also knew that they were now very good friends. They even played basketball, recreationally, sometimes.

They both got in and Abby nodded. “Tony was mobbed by recruiters after that game. He had so many offers….” Abby shook her head. “But then, a few months later Brad came along.”

“His broken leg ended his career.” Kate stated.

Abby nodded.

“He didn’t need a career…rich-spoiled brats, always have money.” Kate replied, really not meaning for it to come out that way. But it was how she felt, one of those ‘the rich only get richer’ type things.

Abby glared at Kate at this point. She was getting irritated with the attitude. “Tony Sr. was rich. Tony Jr. had to work his way through college, Kate. And no,” Abby stated knowing what Kate would say next. “…Tony didn’t blow through his inheritance.”

Kate was quiet for a few moments, considering that Abby had said. She had more questions, but she let the matter drop, for now. She then turned to Abby. “The piano?”

“…learned to play when he was 4 years old.” Abby stated. “He knows how to play the guitar. And he experimented with the drums, a little, in his college band, decided he didn’t like them too well.” Abby paused. “And he has a great voice.”

“How do you know all this?” Kate asked.

“I listen to him.” Abby said simply.

“I’ve listened to him too, for two years, I’ve never….” Kate started.

“You’ve heard what meshes with your profile of him, Kate.” Abby sneaked a glance at her while she drove. “You rejected whatever didn’t match the frat-boy image.”

“He brags about all the women.” Kate stated.

“Right, but have you noticed none of these women have names?” Abby asked. “How good is Tony at remembering names?”

“Excellent.” Kate admitted.

“Yet these women have no names.” Abby replied.

“When you’re just out for one thing, you don’t really care or need names.” Kate reasoned.

“True. That would be true with a lot of men. But Tony’s not that way. He could tell you the name of every pretty woman at NCIS.” Abby paused. “And he could probably tell you about their familirs and pets, if you asked him.”

Kate was not sure what Abby was getting at. 

“Tony’s doesn’t take his relationships lightly. He brags…Kate. Generally what most people brag about is not 100% true. They embellish a little.” Abby explained.

So, Tony was exaggerating his dating frequency. He, most likely, she realized, spent his evening much like her, without the studying-for-a-degree part. 

“Then why…?” Kate asked.

“Tony likes to keep his private life private, Kate.” Abby said. “He wouldn’t like it, at all, that you’ve seen his apartment. This is his sanctuary.” Abby paused. “He is going to be very upset with me. But…” She kind of glared at Kate as she spoke. “…I will not lose my best friend just because his partner is too stubborn and too blind to see the type of person he really is. Because she is too prideful to admit that a beat cop, in this case, most definitely trumps a member of the Secret Service.” Abby paused. “He trumped you before all the degrees, Kate. He’s got more real-world experience. And he doesn’t let his preconceived notions cloud his judgment.”

That last part hit Kate hard. She just nodded and swallowed.

Abby leaned in close to Kate. “I will not bury my best friend because his partner has her head up her ass!” Abby sighed. “I like you, Kate. I really do. But this will never, ever happen again!” She warned.

Abby parked her hearse at Gibbs’s, and they unloaded Tony’s things in silence.

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 2

 

Tony had not really spoken a great deal to Kate since he had been shot. Kate knew he was angry with her for not following his orders. Gibbs, Abby and Ducky were angry with her also. She had been put on desk duty, unofficially, since Tony had been out of work. She had had to do a lot of things she didn’t normally do. And she had had no idea how much gruff Tony had taken on her and Tim’s behalf. And without him there to buffer, Gibbs was 10 times harder to deal with.

Gibbs had also decided to let Kate do Tony’s paperwork, all of it. Kate had no idea how the man actually had time to go out into the field and work on cases. She had stacks of paper on her desk. And once she got one down to a manageable size, someone would come along and dump more on. She didn’t know that she had to do crime scene evidence inventory also.

There was no way Tony did all this stuff. Kate thought. She looked at the mound of paper on her desk. Gibbs is just being dramatic.

Kate then asked Tim about it all. He said he didn’t do any of the stuff she had been told to do. He, too, was surprised by the amount of work that Tony did.

Gibbs walked into the office with two large bound books. He placed one each on Kate’s and Tim’s desks. He didn’t say anything to either of his agents. He just turned and walked away. Kate and Tim looked at each other, then watched Gibbs as he continued to walk to the elevator. 

Kate read the title. It was the handbook for the rules and regulations for a Senior Field Agent. She and Tim opened to the first page and found a post-it which read…Read This! There Will Be A Quiz Later!!

Tim and Kate looked at one another again. Apparently they both got the same message. What did it mean? A quiz? Were they still in high school?

Gibbs returned later, he didn’t mention the handbooks he had given them earlier. And Tim and Kate ended up having to back the books home. They had no time during the work day to read any further. And while Gibbs hadn’t given them a deadline, they both felt he would be expecting them to have read it by the next day. 

Kate and Tim did their homework. They learned alot about the job of Senior Field Agent. They learned a lot about Tony. They had not realized how much responsibility a SFA had. They had no idea who much experience was needed, how much education was needed. They had no idea, just in general, what the job entailed. The pop quiz was a short one. It was just one question. It was written on a post-it note on the last page of the manual. Could you do the job better? 

The exercise had its desired effect. Kate didn’t have to think about it. She knew the answer. She sighed and closed the manual.

Tim finished reading, across town. His answer had surprised him also.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Tony’s first day back at work started off strange. He didn’t announce himself like he normally does when he comes back after being off, even a day. He just went to his desk, sat down and powered up his computer after a short, cursory greeting.

Kate looked at her partner. She was trying to figure out this new…mood. She shook her head, just thinking he was pouting about Abby having shown her his apartment. He would get over it soon enough.

Kate got up and picked up a mound of files. She put them on Tony’s desk. “Stop pouting, Tony. I did all your work while you were out.” She paused. “…if that is all your stuff.”

Tony looked up at her. “It’s not all mine.”

HA! Kate thought, she knew it, Gibbs was exaggerating!

“I do a lot of Gibbs’s paperwork, too.” Tony replied.

Kate frowned. Well, so much for that. She got her bubble busted on that one.

Tony ignored and continued to check his emails. He had a lot to go over, even though he had been able to check them at home.

“What’s going on, Tony?” Kate asked.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

“You…this. This is not how you act when you come back from sick leave.” Kate replied.

“Yeah,” Tim replied. “…this is not, at all, how you act when you come back from sick leave. We should be sick of you telling about what did on leave by now.” He smirked.

“Sorry to disappoint you guys.” Tony said simply. He then returned to reading his emails.

“That’s it?” Kate asked.

“What?” Tony asked, he really needed to read his emails. He had wanted to get it done before Gibbs got in, so he could, at least get caught up on things. He looked at the both of them. He stood and motioned for them to follow him. Tony led them into one of the conference rooms that skirted the large open, bullpen area. He opened the door, they followed him in, and he shut the door behind them.

Tony waited for Tim and Kate to sit down before he spoke. “What happened out there can never happen again!” Tony started. “I give an order, you obey. That’s it. I’m Gibbs’s second in command.” Tony read their minds. “And it’s not because I got here before the two of you. I earned the position.”

Both Tim and Kate started to speak.

Tony shook his head. “Gibbs knows I was going to talk to the two of you. He wanted me to straighten out a few things. He is backing me 100% on this. So don’t go to him after this and complain. It won’t do you any good.”

Tim and Kate just looked at him.

“Things are going to change. Obviously my method of teaching you two the ins and outs of being a field agent is not working. So, here’s what’s going to happen.” Tony replied. “We’re going completely by the book. I give you an order, you follow it. You don’t, I write you up for insubordination.”

Kate opened her mouth to speak.

“You know the rules of conduct around here, Kate. You had to read and sign off on them when you first came to work here.” Tony stated. “But if you don’t remember, I suggest you find a copy and reread them.”

“Tony….” Kate started.

“That’s as good a place to start as any.” Tony replied. “You will address me by my title and last name.”

“To….” Tim started.

Tony shook his head. “You both have told me I’m not professional enough. I’m an immature frat boy. I think were your words, Kate.” Tony paused. “You both told me I needed to be more professional. You got it. I will not spend another night in the hospital because a subordinate agent wouldn’t follow a simple order.” He looked, pointedly at Kate.

Tim didn’t know what to think. “What does that mean, exactly?”

“That’s means, Agent McGee, that there will be mutual respect.” Tony replied. “And you’ll like this part. I’ll stop with the McWhatevers, and I’m throwing away my superglue.” Tony then turned to Kate. “I’ll stay out of your purse. I’ll stay out of your desk, and I won’t try to listen in on your phone calls, Agent Todd. That is what that means.”

Tim and Kate looked at each other, then at Tony.

“Ton…Agent DiNozzo, I didn’t mean….” Kate started. She didn’t know how to take this new Tony.

Tony shook his head. “That’s it…we’re done here.” He left the room and headed back to the bullpen. 

Kate and Tim got up and followed him, still unsure of what to think.

“Gibbs, we….” Kate started when she entered the bullpen and saw Gibbs sitting, working at his desk.

Gibbs looked up at Kate and shook his head. “No, Kate…whatever it is. I will not lose an agent because another agent can’t follow orders and do her job.” He paused. “I’m backing Agent DiNozzo here. Do you job, or you will find yourself unemployed. It’s that simple. This is not a game, you two. Your action or lack of action could cause an agent his or her life. That is completely unacceptable.” Gibbs looked pointedly at Kate. “You should have learned that lesson already, Agent Todd.”

Kate was shocked. Gibbs had never been that formal with her. “Agent Todd? I….”

Gibbs nodded. “You’ve said Agent DiNozzo is not professional.”

Kate started to shake her head.

“I’ve heard you. Don’t deny it.” Gibbs stated.

“You two want professionalism. We can give you that.” Gibbs stated. “But I can guarantee you, you won’t like it.”

“I’ve worked in cold, impersonal workplaces, Agent Todd.” Tony explained. “I’ve worked where nobody gave a damn about anybody else. All they wanted was their paycheck at the end of the week.” He paused. “I…all the people felt was a professional obligation to one another. I just…I didn’t want this place to be like that. I didn’t….” Tony shook his head. He stopped himself. "You know the old saying, be careful what you ask for, you might just get it."

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 3

 

Tony walked into the bullpen the next day. He arrived early. He sat his backpack down on the floor beside his desk. He then powered up his computer. 

Tim came in next. He noticed the change as soon as he came off the elevator. Something was missing. But maybe he was just imagining things. He greeted Tony on his way to his desk. He got a simple nod and the words ‘Agent McGee’ in return.

Tim nodded. Okay, he could handle this. It would be Tony who would break first. He couldn’t keep up the professional front. Tim knew he couldn’t. He smiled and sat down at his computer. 

Kate came off the elevator next. She, too, noticed the change. She had never heard the bullpen this quiet, not when Tony was already at work. 

She went over to her desk and sat down. Tony still had not said anything to her. He knew she had had a date with his frat brother and she expected questions as soon as she walked in the door.

“Tony, you gonna ask me about my date?” Kate inquired.

“Nope, Agent Todd, I hadn’t planned on it.” Tony said, not looking up from the file he was working on.

“It was with your frat brother.” Kate persisted, thought the formality had thrown her a little. 

“I know.” Tony replied.

“It’s just that…” Kate started.

“It’s none of my business, Agent Todd.” Tony said, finally looking at her. “You are allowed a private life, though I’m not sure why you insist on telling me about it. We’re co-workers, Agent Todd. What you do on your time is your business. I don’t need to know! I don’t want to know! I don’t care!”

Kate didn’t know what to say to that. Things had just gotten really weird really quickly. Suddenly dating Tony’s frat brother wasn’t fun anymore.

“Tony, I….” Kate started.

Tony just glared her. “It’s DiNozzo or Agent DiNozzo. And I don’t care, Agent Todd! If it’s not work-related, I don’t want to know about it.”

Kate quickly apologized. She ducked her head and got to work.

Tim grinned. Tony was testing them. This wouldn’t last long. Tony couldn’t stand it. He would revert back to his old ways and everything would be fine.

“Since when?” Tim asked. “Since when do you…not care? All those questions you ask all the time…?”

“I don’t care, Agent McGee, because we are no longer friends, if we ever were. We are co-workers. We work together as a team, as an MCRT to solve crimes for NCIS.” Tony paused. He then emphasized his next word. “We have a professional obligation to one another. A job to perform, that’s it”

“But…?”

“There is no ‘but,’ Agent McGee. I should have handled things differently with the two of you. I know you and Todd couldn’t learn under Gibbs. He’s not patient enough. So, I…I took the easy approach, eased you into the horrors that are this job, that is homicide, in general. But I guess I was too easy with you, because neither of you take me seriously. It’s time I change that. And since all we can ever be to each is co-workers…well, that’s just how it is.”

Both Kate and Tim were speechless. They were not at all sure they liked the new Tony. And they definitely didn’t like the new rules.

Tony seemed to read their minds. “I don’t care if you like me. I’m not here to be your friend. I’m here to do a job. I need you to watch my back the same way I am going to be watching yours. Just do your job!” Tony paused. “Oh, and don’t go complaining to Gibbs. He already knows what I planned to say to the two of you. 

Kate opened her mouth to speak.

“Anything besides ‘Yes Sir,’ comes out, Agent Todd, and I’ll write you up! I don’t need your sarcastic remarks.” Tony glared at her. He looked at Tim to let him know he had also been talking to him also. “I am your superior, whether you think I deserve it, whether you think I can do it. I have the position, and I won’t justify having it to either of you.”

Kate and Tim looked at one another, kind of lost, after Tony had resumed his work. They then continued to work on their reports.

Gibb came in to a subdued bullpen. But the areas all around the bullpen were buzzing. Gibbs could only guess the dressing down that Tony had intended to do had already happened. He grinned as he sipped his coffee and took his seat. This was, certainly, going to be the start of something new, for all of them.

Gibbs just hoped Tim and Kate were ready for what was coming their way.

TBC

 

 

Chapter 4

 

AN: Thank you guys, so much, for your reviews. I realize that I haven’t written personal responses to a lot of your reviews, but I do want you guys to know that they are read and appreciated. JackiLeigh

If the office was a different environment, the field was just as strange. Tony carried on as usual with Ducky and Jimmy. Kate and Tim had forgotten that the man could laugh until they saw Tony interacting with Ducky and Jimmy. And they were, they hated to admit it, a little jealous. They missed the guy Tony used to be. 

Gibbs noticed the expressions on his junior agent’s faces. He knew that they were finally getting it. He made his way over to Tony.

“Your experiment is working, Tony.” Gibbs replied. “How long do you plan on keeping this up?”

“It’s not experiment, Gibbs.” Tony replied. “And there’s nothing to keep up. This is how it is.” He stated.

Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy just looked at him for a moment. They were all thinking the same thing, that this was just a…temporary situation.

Tony looked at them all. He shook his head. “Kate wasn’t questioning your orders, Gibbs. She wasn’t disregarding what you said, arguing with you. She didn’t respect me, now she does. Granted, I had to demand it. But I have it. As soon as I…as soon as I let up, as soon as I try to go back to the way it was, they will say I couldn’t take it, that I couldn’t keep it up. They will say I was ‘acting’ like that to teach them a lesson, and it will all be for nothing.” Tony replied.

“I’m…Anthony, are you sure this is the best way to handle things?” Ducky asked.

“I plan on living to be an old man, Ducky. So yes, I’m sure.” Tony replied. “Our relationship won’t change. It hasn’t changed with you, Jimmy or Abby. But, I just…I should have seen it. Some people can’t be friends with their superiors. It’s just…I don’t know, it’s weird for them, I guess.”

Tony then turned and left the group. Gibbs and Ducky then exchanged glances before they all got back to work.

Kate and Tim watched Tony talk to the rest of the team. And they thought back over the previous 3 weeks. Tony had done nothing like he used to. And Kate, for her part, had tried to tempt him. She had brought in a batch of fresh-backed chocolate chip cookies. She made sure he saw them, and she offered them to him. He never ate any of them. She knew that, for sure. She counted them every so often. He had just, politely told her no thank you whenever she had offered. And Tim, too, had tried to get Tony to revert to his old ways. He had brought in his ‘Elf Lord’ costume and had sat it in open sight, right beside his desk. Tony came in that morning, looked at it, looked at Tim and then had sat down at his desk and had gone to work. There was no expression of any sort on his face. Tim had no idea what Tony was thinking. 

Tony had lasted much longer than anybody had expected. There had been an office pool. The most anyone had given him was two weeks. And they had figured that that was way, way off base, but on the off chance. Nobody, and I mean nobody, had even suspected he would last three weeks. No one had even considered Tony had actually been serious about this.

Abby had been aware of how things were with the three of them. She had seen some of the interactions. She had held her tongue when Kate had badmouthed Tony in her presence. Abby had figured if it was serious, then Tony would handle it. And, as it turned out, it had been very serious. Abby had found that out when Tony had gotten shot, and she had visited him in the hospital. Abby had heard Gibbs talking to Kate, and at first, she could not believe her ears. 

It was then that Abby realized the serious of the whole situation, and it made her angry. She had had to have an outlet, a way to direct her anger. She had yelled at Bert. Then she had hugged him and apologized profusely. She yelled at Major MassSpec, and then had felt guilty, thinking his feelings were hurt because he was working a little slower than usual. She then promised him a checkup, and a day off, if she could swing it.

When Abby learned how Tony was handling the situation, she had gone along with it. And now, Tim was questioning her on her choice.

“How do I know if you two take me seriously or not?” Abby asked. “I joke around all the time. I…that’s my personality, too, just like Tony. I….”

Tim shook his head. “Tony is…he’s….

“He’s good at what he does, Tim. He’s a good agent. He’s got great instincts, an asset in your line of work. Why do you have a problem with that?” Abby asked.

“I don’t have a problem with that.” Tim replied.

“You don’t like it…” Abby asserted. “…or you wouldn’t be down here.”

“Why is he acting that way?”

Abby looked at Tim, for an MIT grad, he was a little dense sometimes. “You asked Tony not to be Tony, McGee. What’s left?”

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 5

AN: Hey everybody! Just a note to let you know my beta is off enjoying her summer so I'm on my own here. If you see anything that needs my attention, please let me know. I really didn't take much time to proof this chapter. And I hope to get another up soon, since this one is so short. Also, thanks so much for the overwhelming response to this story. I may not get to respond to all you guys, so please know your review was read and appreciated. I thank you all, so much, for taking this ride with me. Enjoy this short, very short, chapter. And thanks again!

"Gibbs, it's just…." Kate said, struggling. "…he's not being…him."

Gibbs just looked at her for a moment. "You asked him not to be him, Kate."

"But not this much 'not him.'" Kate explained. "Just a little bit, 'not him.'"

"What does that even mean?" Gibbs asked.

"A happy medium." Kate replied.

"Tony doesn't know how to 'tone it down.'" Gibbs got it. "And why should he have to?"

Kate sighed, Gibbs was right. Nobody has asked her to stop being herself. Her co-workers had not asked her to change her personality because they might not like it.

And neither she nor Tim had realized just how much Tony used to deflect Gibbs anger. But now that he wasn't doing it, they realized how much they had been shielded. At first, Kate had thought that Gibbs was just directing his anger at them because of the way they had treated Tony. But she soon realized that that wasn't the case. Gibbs's behavior had not changed.

Kate got up from her desk and went over to Tony's. She showed him the report she was working on. "I don't get all these red marks, all these…suggestions. I never had anything wrong before."

"You had plenty wrong before. Gibbs actually marked less wrong this time."

Kate looked at him for a moment until she realized what he was saying. Tony had been correcting their mistakes.

Tony anticipated Kate's question, and he answered it before she could even ask. "Because I couldn't get you to correct them on your own, and I was tired of hearing Gibbs grippe about it. He knew I was doing it. But he never said anything. Now it's all directed at you. I'm not doing your jobs for you anymore…not in my job description." Tony replied matter-of-factly.

"You could have…." Kate started.

Tony shook his head. "You two never took you seriously when I told you to do anything. I returned your reports to you to correct. You would just look at the folder. Sometimes you opened it, most of the time you didn't. But you never corrected the issues. So you never learned how to correct the issues." Tony replied. "Gibbs is the one says there are problems with the reports. Ask him how he wants you to fix it. I already know what he expects. You need to learn."

Tim heard what Tony had said and had a look of fear on his face. Tony was their buffer. He went to Gibbs with these types of things, not them.

"I've shielded you from a lot on this job, mainly Gibbs's temper." Tony stated. "The chewing out you got was only about 50% of what you should have gotten." He paused. "I've been chewed out enough because of the mistakes you two make on this job. I'm tired of it. And Gibbs redirected his anger on me because we both knew you couldn't take it." Tony shrugged. "But now, you get the full 100%...what you should have gotten from the beginning. So, like I said, you need to talk to the one who has the problems with your reports in the first place.

"Tony…" Kate started to whine a little.

"DiNozzo or Agent DiNozzo…" Tony replied. "…and don't ask me when things are going to back to normal, Agent Todd. Because this is it, you wanted a professional Senior Field Agent. You got it. I just…you've got what you've always wanted. It's not my problem that you don't like it."

"We just…." Tim started.

"I know what you 'just', Agent McGee." Tony cut him off. "You 'just' wanted me to be me…but not so much." Tony stood up from his desk. "I don't know how to be me…but not so much."

Kate shook her head and started to speak.

"There are things about the two of you that absolutely annoy the hell out of me." Tony paused. "But I never asked you to stop being you because of them." Then he walked away not giving Kate or Tim an opportunity to reply.

TBC

 

 

Chapter 6

 

“No, Agent Todd.” Tony repeated. “You’ve made it very clear that there is nothing I can teach you. You know more than I do. So…go and ask him.”

Kate shook her head. “Look, I know…. I know you are the one who taught me how to do this job and do it well. Gibbs wouldn’t have had…doesn’t have the patience for all that. I get that now, I just….”

“I’m glad you’re finally seeing it, Todd. But it’s too little too late.” Tony replied.

“Gibbs told you to teach us, so why…?” Kate asked.

“Yes, and for the very reasons you stated. But Gibbs and I have decided that that’s not my job anymore, it’s his.” Tony turned his attention to his phone as it rang. Tony picked it up and listened. He hung up a moment later.

“…going to see Abby.” Tony announced to the bullpen before he left. 

Tim and Kate looked at Tony than at one another. Tony’s relationship had not changed with anyone in NCIS, except the two of them. And it had made them start to regret their decision. They had not expected Tony to do what he had done. They didn’t think him capable of being a consummate professional. They didn’t think him possible of much, if they were truly honest with themselves. They were now seeing things that they had refused to earlier. And it made all the difference in the world in terms of how much they really now understood about their teammate.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony was enveloped in a sea of black as soon as Tony turned the corner into Abby’s lab.

“Abby,” Tony said breathlessly. “…I was just down here this morning.”

“I know. I know.” Abby said as she let go and started to pace.

“What do you have for me?’ Tony asked looking around the room, and, for once, she didn’t seem to be working on anything.

“I kinda got you down here under false pretenses.” Abby admitted wringing her hands.

“What?” Tony asked.

Abby looked at him for a moment, Tony could tell that it was something big, whatever it was.

“Abby?” Tony waited for a moment, when he got no response he turned to leave.

“Wait Tony!” Abby replied.

Tony turned and looked at her.

Abby started to ramble. “It seemed like a good idea, Tony. At the time, it really did. I just…I didn’t get your permission and I should have gotten your permission. I know that. I should have, and I didn’t. I wouldn’t be surprised if you never spoke to me again. I wouldn’t like it, but I would have to live with it if that’s what you decided to do.” Abby looked at him. “I hope that you don’t decide to do that, Tony because I really only did it to prove a point, to get her to see you in a new light. But I...I don’t think it worked…I really don’t, and I thought that it would, Tony I really, really did.”

Tony shook his head and took her arm to get her to stop talking even for just a second.

“I still have no idea what you’re talking about. Who is she? What point were you trying to prove? And why would I be mad about it?” Tony asked, still holding her arm.

“Kate, Tony…it was Kate. I wanted her to see a different side to you. I wanted her to see you as a person, a really honest-to-goodness person.” Abby replied. “When you were in the hospital…she and I….”

Tony knew what she was about to say. “Abby! You didn’t!”

Abby nodded. “Please don’t hate me forever. I just…I hated her attitude towards you. And I…I thought maybe, just maybe if she knew you the way I know you….”

“There is a very good reason she doesn’t know me the way you do, Abby.” Tony replied, irritated. “I don’t want her in my personal life. I don’t want her knowing anymore about me then what is absolutely necessary. She’s already made enough assumptions about me based on what she thought was the truth, Abby. She never wanted to know the real me. Do you know she didn’t even know I was an only child until she was here a year? I looked her up and read her profile as soon as she was hired for the job. I just…she never even wanted to know, Abby. She didn’t want to know.”

Abby looked at Tony with tears in her eyes. “I just…I wanted….” She buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

Tony held her tightly. “It’s okay, Abs. It’s okay.” He whispered. “I get why you did it. And maybe it did work…a little anyway. Her attitude has changed…some.”

Abby looked up and him and wiped her eyes.

“She’s realized some things. Namely how much crap I took from Gibbs on their behalf. But there are other things too.” Tony said, encouragingly.

Abby waited for him to continue. 

“Kate’s admitted I actually taught her something. That she just didn’t fall into the job and pick it up by osmosis.” Tony replied.

Abby smiled. “That’s something.”

Tony nodded. “For her, that’s huge.” He looked expectantly at Abby. “So, what did she say?” Tony knew Kate had to have been floored by what Abby had showed her.

“Oh, Tony you should have seen her….” Abby started. She told him in great detail what she and Kate had talked about.

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 7

 

“You’re finished, Kate!” Tony said as he wrote on the evidence bag.

“Ton…Agent DiNozzo…?” Kate started.

“Go! Wait in the truck until we’re done.” Tony dismissed her. He then turned to McGee. “McGee, you can thank Agent Todd later. She just doubled your work load.” Tony announced.

Tim looked up at Tony in surprise, than glared at Kate before going back to collecting evidence. 

Gibbs waited until Kate got into the truck before he went to talk to her.

“Before you start, Tony’s right, Kate…” Gibbs said. “…you’re still having trouble taking orders from him. So here’s how it’s gonna go…you get over…whatever this…problem is you have with Tony, or you can find yourself another job.”

“Gibbs, I…I just ask a question.” Kate replied, stunned he would let her go

“If I had given the exact same order, would you have questioned me?” Gibbs asked.

Kate didn’t speak.

“Exactly, you wouldn’t have. Your inability to trust Tony is going to get you or one of us killed. Tony was shot because of it, Kate.“ Gibbs stated. “Have you forgotten that?”

Kate couldn’t meet his gaze. She just bowed her head.

“You’re refusing to see what type of agent Tony is. That’s on you.” Gibbs said. “He’s become more professional, and you still can’t deal with him. So, I’ll tell you what I think. I don’t think it’s him. I think it’s you. I don’t care if he reminds you of a hateful brother, a jealous lover, or a bad neighbor…deal with it and get over it!” Gibbs said, and then walked away, not giving Kate a chance to reply.

“Gibbs?” Kate pleaded.

“You’re on desk duty for a week, Kate. You wanna make it two?” Gibbs responded, turning in response to her voice.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

“DiNozzo….” Kate replied, still a little irritated having to wait for the team to finish collecting evidence, about two hours total.

“Agent Todd….” Tony responded after putting the evidence in the back of the truck and taking the seat beside her.

“…long day….” Tony sighed.

“It wouldn’t have been if I’d got to do my job.” Kate muttered under her breath.

Tony looked at her then at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded.

Tony looked at her again. “Well, Agent Todd, since you don’t feel like you got enough time to work on the crime scene, we’ll remedy that.” He called out the door for Jimmy and Ducky to wait. Tony then looked at Kate again. “I’m sure Seaman Lewis will enjoy your company.” He opened his door so that she could get out.

Kate looked at Tony for a second. She wanted to make sure she understood him. “What?” She had never ridden in the back with the corpse, and it made her uncomfortable.

“You’re riding back in the back of the truck with Seaman Lewis. Did I stutter?” Tony replied.

Kate looked at Tony again. She didn’t dare look to Gibbs for help. And she knew Tim was angry with her. She sighed, exited the truck, and got in with Ducky and Tim.

Tony shook his head. “She wants to act like a child. I’ll treat her like one.” He said as he got back into the other truck.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

“To what do we owe the pleasure, My Dear?” Ducky asked as she got into the back of their truck.

“Tony….” Kate sighed and shook her head. “…I don’t….” She shook her head again. “Why is he acting like that?”

“Like what, Caitlyn?” Ducky asked.

“Being all….” Kate didn’t even know how to put it into words.

“What Agent Todd? Competent? Sure of himself? Authoritative? Is that what you mean?” Ducky asked.

Kate caught the tension, almost a challenge, in his voice. She looked at him for a moment, unsure how to respond.

“I just….” Kate started.

“It’s very easy to discount someone when you believe them a fool, Kate. But Tony is anything but a fool.” Ducky replied. “You’ve seen that with your own eyes, yet you refuse to believe it.”

Ducky continued. “Anthony has surprised you. You didn’t think this little…experiment of his would work, Caitlyn. And to be quite truthful, none of us did. Jethro and I are just as guilty as you…on that point.” Ducky sighed. “Neither of us thought the dear boy capable. That was our mistake. But we have since seen the error of our ways. You, however, have resisted seeing that truth. Why is that, Caitlyn?”

Kate nodded, conceding the point. She had not bothered to profile her partner, and it was, for all intents and purposes, reaching around to bite her in the ass.

“I misjudged him. I thought I had him figured out.” Kate confessed. “I really did. How could I be so wrong?”

 

TBC

 

 

Chapter 8

 

AN: Thank you all, so much, for your faithful reading and replying to this story. I am so sorry I won’t be able to reply to you all personally, I let real life get in the way. At any rate, please know that ALL your reviews and comments are read and appreciated. Thanks again, JackiLeigh

Tony pulled out his ringing phone and checked the caller ID. He hesitated, putting down his slice of pizza and muting his TV. He put the phone to his ear.

“Hello, Agent Todd.” Tony replied.

Kate paused, for just a second. She had not really expected such formality. They were not, after all, in the office.

“Tony, I ….” Kate started.

“DiNozzo, Agent Todd…Agent DiNozzo.” Tony snapped.

“We aren’t at work.” Kate said, puzzled and irritated by the attitude.

“All we have, Agent Todd, is work.” Tony replied. “We weren’t friends before all this. Why would we start now?”

Kate sighed, Tony did have a point.

“Why did you call, Agent Todd?” Tony asked.

“I just wanted to….” Kate faltered, suddenly at a loss for words, even though, before she had placed the call, she had it all planned out in her head.

“We don’t…chat, Agent Todd. What do you want?” Tony asked, again.

Kate commented to herself on the coldness of the conversation. Tony heard her.

“It’s not cold, Agent Todd. I’m speaking with a co-worker. All we discuss is work.” Tony replied. “And since this is after working hours, I have to wonder why she is calling me.”

Kate didn’t know what to say. 

“Goodbye, Agent Todd.” Tony said, about to hang up.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Kate replied. “That’s what I called to say. I’m sorry. I just…I had you figured out. I had you all figured out. I had you pigeon-holed as a frat boy, and I rejected all information to the contrary. I was…I was ashamed of myself for being wrong, when I figured out the truth. I was ashamed I had done you such a disservice. And now that I…I’ve seen the type of person you are, I…I just….” Kate sighed. “I am a profiler. And I thought a good one. But a good profiler doesn’t let her personal feelings bias her judgment. And I did…I did and I am very, very sorry for that, Agent DiNozzo, that’s just…that’s all I wanted to say.” Kate replied. “Goodbye.” Kate hung up the phone not letting Tony reply.

Tony held the phone to his ear for just a few seconds longer, after Kate hung up. He had been astounded by her admission. He couldn’t help but smile as he hung up the phone.

Kate was hesitant about what Tony would say to her the next morning at work. Would he bring up the phone call? It had nothing, at all, to do with work, so chances were…. But still, she wondered…would he accept her apology? Would he take what she had said as an excuse? She didn’t know. And she felt like she needed to know where she stood with him.

Tony, as it turned out, had not brought up the subject. He not mentioned the fact she had called him. He had actually not said much to her this morning. 

“Agent Todd…” Tony called her over to his desk.

Kate got up and stood in front of him. She was actually nervous, unsure of what Tony would say to her.

“I know it was hard for you to say what you did to me, hard to admit you were wrong.” Tony stated. “I get that. I don’t need your friendship, Agent Todd. But I do need you to understand that I would prefer a friendly work atmosphere.” Tony paused. “I’ve been in enough situations where I was ‘surrounding by co-workers just doing a job.’ I don’t like that atmosphere. I don’t like that type of arrangement. But, having said that, Agent Todd, we cannot go back to the way things were. We can’t go back to the joking, friendly, jovial atmosphere because human nature, being what it is…we all would fall back into old habits. And I can’t allow that to happen. I deserve your respect, I’ve earned it. But I haven’t demanded it before. I haven’t acted as though I should have it. That is all on me. But now that I do have it, I want to keep it. I want…I need you to trust my judgment. And I need to be a person you feel like you can trust.”

Kate nodded. “I understand. And I meant every word I said. I see the type of person you are and I think I can appreciate it now. I needed the wake-up call. And Gibbs is right. I shouldn’t have had to have been slapped in the face with it. But I had to be, and that just…it adds to the regrets I have regarding you.”

Tony was floored by her honesty. He didn’t say anything for a moment. Then he nodded. “I’m glad we’ve reached an understanding, Agent Todd.”

“Me, too.” Gibbs said, rounding the corner into the bullpen. “Marine in Shenandoah State Park…grab your gear.”

THE END


End file.
